


Snapchat Will Make Your Heart Ache

by Svaughn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi is hurt, i don't know how to tag, it's konoha!, like really hurt, mentions of a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svaughn/pseuds/Svaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw it. Bokuto posted a new photo in snapchat. It’s a rose, no doubt about it. It’s only for one second but he never missed it. At least when it comes to Bokuto he wouldn’t miss a thing. “Wish he’ll accept it,” as a caption. This made his heart flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat Will Make Your Heart Ache

They’ve known each other for almost a year now. It started when they’ve entered the same club for scholarship. It seems both of them love volleyball. Akaashi noticed him first because after all, who wouldn’t when his hair is spiked up and is silver? Soon after, he can’t help but think that Bokuto’s like an owl. Eyes observant, yet the person itself is unbelievably oblivious. Even so, Akaashi still likes him. Or maybe _love_ him? He tries not to think too much about it.  


After club activities, hanging out until curfew doesn’t seem unusual for both of them. That is until Bokuto mentioned he had a crush with their friend. Akaashi knew this. He wished he hadn’t ask, but he wants to know. He _needs_ to know, for his sake, for him to find a reason for giving up. It’s a relief though. Because he now knows he really don’t stand a chance to their ace. Now, he knows Bokuto won’t ever fall for him. Even though he had repeatedly mentioned he doesn’t feel the same to their friend now, this didn’t matter. And this hurt him. A lot.  


Friday night, a few days after Bokuto’s confession, and Akaashi’s acceptance, Bokuto asked a question.  


“Is it okay to assume?”  


This caught him off guard. With connection to the taller man’s question, he don’t want to assume so he made it clearer. He wants to ask the same question at that. “To assume what?” He expected a different answer but what Bokuto said disappointed him.  


“It’s when you sneeze. You go, A-ssume!” Bokuto snickers as he said this.  


A very bad joke, he thinks. But he laughed anyway. They went on their separate ways as they bid each other goodbye. He have always wanted to say goodnight every time they part but decided not to. What Bokuto asked lingered even as he lulls himself to sleep.  


This particular night, he’s alone on the usual tea shop where he and Bokuto usually hang out after school. And then right there, he saw it. Bokuto posted a new photo in snapchat. It’s a rose, no doubt about it. It’s only for one second but he never missed it. At least when it comes to Bokuto he wouldn’t miss a thing. “Wish he’ll accept it,” as a caption. This made his heart flutter. He waited, and waited, for a message to come. And once again, he felt rejected. It’s weird though. Feeling rejected when it’s his fault he’d assumed it was for him.  


Akaashi went home, holding back his tears. Maybe love just isn’t for him?

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm just the reader type and writing doesn't seem to like me. it's just that i've read more than 250 fanfics in a span of one month and i felt guilty. (and by fanfics i mean haikyuu gay shits-tho if u dig further maybe u can find a readerxhaikyuuchara or m/f??) and then i thought of a magnificent idea! how about trying to post a fic as a thanks for those great writers who doesn't seem to get tired of writing haikyuu ffs?
> 
> so basically this is my first fanfic in my ENTIRE life. no exaggeration. and hooray for me it's not porn. yay. and... forgive me for the... yeah. but it's never too late to start now, is it?
> 
> thanks for the hit! and kudos (wow i didn't actually thought i'd even receive one TuT)


End file.
